Into the Bunker
Into the Bunker —(pl.Do Bunkra) To drugi odcinek drugiego sezonu a 22 ogółem serialu "Wodogrzmoty Małe". Jego premiera odbyła się 4 sierpnia 2014 roku w USA, a 6 grudnia tego samego roku w Polsce razem z odcinkiem "Scaryoke". Ogólnie Sekretna kartka w dzienniku Dippera powoduje, że razem z przyjaciółmi odszukują ukryty bunkier autora dzienników, gdzie spotykają się twarzą w twarz z przerażającym Kształtomistrzem. Fabuła mały|lewoOdcinek zaczyna się od filmu o zombie, który oglądali Wendy i Dipper w pokoju dziewczyny. W tym samym czasie Robbie wysyła SMS'a o treści: " ;( " byłej dziewczynie co niepokoi Dippera. Chłopak próbuje złagodzić sytuację co poniekąd udaje mu się przypadkowo kładąc się na jej staniku. Poza tym, gniecie on również kartkę, na której znajdował się tekst, który chłopak miał powiedzieć Wendy. Stanford w tym samym czasie rozmawia z jednym z robotników, którzy naprawiają Grotę Tajemnic po napadzie zombie. Wkładając do kieszeni mężczyzny łapówkę, Stan wmawia mu, że całe te zniszczenia spowodował duży dzięcioł. małyW następnej scenie Dipper, Mabel i Soos znajdują się w lesie, w pobliżu drzewa, które jest wejściem do bunkra autora dziennika. Wendy przyjeżdża na rowerze i wspinając się na drzewo, przy użyciu siekiery, uruchamia ukryte schody. Przyjaciele ruszają w dół. W środku bunkra nie znajdują nic specjalnego - starą, zepsutą żywność, jakieś plakaty i pełno kurzu - czyli nie to czego spodziewał się Dipper. Na szczęście Wendy odkrywa pod jednym z plakatów przejście i wszyscy przechodzą do pokoju z runami na ścianach. Mabel popychając Dippera uruchomiła pułapkę. mały|lewoDzięki pomocy dziennika wydostają się z niego. Podczas tej ucieczki niestety kamizelka Dippera została zablokowana przez ściany. Mabel, wyjmując ją stamtąd, znajduje kartkę z planem Dippera o zagadaniu do Wendy. Rozmawia z nim o tym, namawiając go, żeby chłopak to zrobił, ale on stanowczo odmawia, twierdząc, że jest to głupi pomysł. Mabel i tak się nie poddaje i próbuje go do tego zmusić. Wendy pokazuje dziwny mały pokój udając robota. małyGdy Dipper razem z Wendy śmiali się, bliźniaczka wepchnęła go do tego pomieszczenia mówiąc, że nie wypuści ani jego, ani Wendy, dopóki ten nie powie rudowłosej tego, "co miał powiedzieć". Wendy zaraz po tym pociągnęła za dziwną linkę sprawiając, iż wylała się na nich substancja dezynfekująca i otworzyło się inne pomieszczenie. Było to laboratorium, w bardzo złym stanie. mały|lewoW scianach wydrążone były tunele. Wendy i Dipper usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk z jednego z nich i zaczęli wrzeszczeć, by mabel otworzyła drzwi. Dziewczyna nie wypuściła ich, gdyż uznała, że ci kłamią. Zaczęli szukać więc innego wyjścia. Znienacka jakiś potwór zaczął ich gonić, a oni wpadli w ślepą uliczkę. cień potwora zbliżał się do nich coraz bardziej. Nagle pojawił się mężczyzna o okrągłych okularach, który powalił bestię, a następnie podszedł do Dippera i Wendy. W tym samym czasie Soos i Mabel znajdują kartkę, która mówi o Kształtomistrzu i dziewczyna od razu zrozumiała swój błąd. mały|lewoCzłowiek podający się za autora dzienników opowiada o tym, jak tu żyje, a zafascynowany Dipper daje mu dziennik. Wendy znajduje puszkę. Na jej etykiecie widnieje ten sam człowiek. Przyjeciele zaczynają się niepokoić. Mężczyzna okazuje się być Kształtomistrzem i chce zabić Wendy oraz Dippera. Chłopak łapie dziennik, który upuścił potwór i razem z Wendy zaczynają uciekać. małyBy zmylić mu drogę Dipper rzuca latarką w jeden z korytarzy. Kształtomistrz podąża za światłem. Spotykają oni następnie Soosa wraz z Mabel, jednak nie są pewni czy to na pewno oni. Mabel chcąc sprawdzić, czy mechanik jest sobą, dźga palcem w brzuch Soosa. Zaczynają sie śmiać, co sprawiło, iż Dipper uwierzył, że to oni. Wendy okazuje się być zraniona w kolano i rozdzierając koszulę opatruje ranę. Obmyślają plan, dzięki któremu zamkną potwora w kapsule. Podczas jego wykonywania niestety Wendy wraz z Kształtomistrzem zostaje zmyta z pola widzenia. Dipper zaczyna jej szukać. mały|lewoZnajduje nieporuszające się ciało swojej przyjaciółki i zasmucony wyznaje jej miłość, wiedząc, że ta i tak nic nie usłyszy. Jak się okazuje, jest to potwór, który upodobnił się do Wendy, a ona sama stała za Dipperem, słysząc każde słowo. Zaczynają się szarpać, a chłopiec z siekierą w dłoni nie wie, która z dziewczyn jest prawdziwa. Dzięki gestowi jednej z dziewczyn, udaje mu się trafnie ustalić, która jest która i wbija narzędzie w brzuch Kształtomistrza. Zamykają go w kapsule. Ten zamienia się w swoją ostatnią w życiu formę, ostrzegając chłopca przed tajemnicami i grożąc skutkami ich rozwiązywania. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz Dipper i Wendy rozmawiają ze sobą o tym, co się tam wydarzyło. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że od dawna wie o jego uczuciu i obiecuje, że nigdy nie wpłynie to na ich przyjaźń. Główni bohaterowie * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Stanley Pines * Soos * Wendy Corduroy * Kształtomistrz Drugoplanowi * Męski Dan * Robbie(wspomniany) * Autor dzienników (wspomniany) * Robotnicy Pamiętne cytaty Powiązanie z serią * Na drzewie przed chatą Wendy wydrapane są litery "R+W". Chodzi tu o Robbiego i Wendy. * Kiedy Dipper z Wendy oglądali horror o zombie, Dipper powiedział, że mniej boi się zombie. Chodziło mu o odcinek "Scaryoke". * Dipper, Soos, Wendy i Mabel powracają do kryjówki dziennika 3, która po raz pierwszy widziana była w odcinku "Tourist Trapped". * Stan wynajął robotnika, by posprzątał bałagan zrobiony przez zombie w odcinku "Scaryoke". * Wendy po raz drugi użyła gestu zamykania ust i wyrzucania kluczyka. Pierwszy raz zrobiła to w odcinku "The Inconveniencing". * Wendy wspomniała, że słyszała, co Dipper mówił pod nosem w odcinku "The Time Traveler's Pig", "The Deep End" oraz "Boyz Crazy". Ciekawostki * Krótki fragment odcinka został pokazany podczas Filmowego Festiwalu w Los Angeles 2014.mały * Na końcu odcinka pojawia się kartka z dziennika, ze znakiem pojawiającym się również w kryjówce Autora. * Litera"F" napisana na laptopie jest inicjałem Starego McGucketa (jego pierwsze imię to Fiddleford). * Tytuł odcinka to aluzja do tytułu piosenki Sabatonu ,"Into the Fire" opowiadającej o wojnie w Wietnamie